Books of the Epics Book One
This is the first book of the series and is the shortest so far. In it is a prolouge and about three chapters. By the way my chapters have titles! Prolouge Narrator: Well, our story series is called the "Books of the Epics for People who have Nothing Better to do" isn't it?! So what's an epic book without some heroes in it? Nothin', I tell ya. Nothin'. (Ahem) So anyways. Here's our story (or really stories). This story takes place really, not too long ago. This tale is of three heroes eho, uh really... were um... (how do I say this... oh yeah) odd. Anyway, there were three heroes who were held responsible for not saving the world, but coincidentally, the whole of the universe. Their tale is long, six books long in fact. That's not to say they won't be traveling alone... NO! But along the way they will face hardships and make new friends and foes along the way and yadda, yadda, yadda. So without further delay the first book. Chapter One: The Reckoning This chapter begins with Harrey enjoying a beautiful summer morning in the summer of 2006 in his summer home. The scene then switches to him eating a bowl of cereal cleverly named after him called Harrey Nut Cheerios then checking on his kid who is upstairs. He is met with the horrid sight of his daughter frosen in midair while she was attempting to get out of her bed. The scene then switches to a suburban neighborhood in New York where two others are sort of having the same ordeal. Time had apparently stopped everywhere as birds that were in the air were not moving an inch. The sky had also turned to a dark gray color. Gerald and Saun who lived right across the street from each other were walking towards each others houses. Saun had apparently known this was going to happen as he says he had hoped that the day would never come. Gerald got confused by what Saun meant and asked why he didn't want Monday to come. Saun then tells him what he was really lamenting which had turned out to be the world's paralysis. Gerald again got confused and Saun then explained the situation to him. Gerald then asked how he could know all of this and Saun replied to him that he was older than he originally said he was which he originally said 29. It turns out that he was actually 3,000 years of age. The chapter then ends with the narrator saying this "And so begins our story. A tale that spans time, space, and darkness." Chapter Two: The Gathering of Heroes This chapter begins where Reconing left off. Saun had mentioned earlier to Gerald that he could feel the presence of quite a few others who weren't affected by time stopping. After this they set off to find these others. There is a joke in the first paragraph that has the narrator saying that they had been traveling for minutes which turned to hours which then turned to days which then turned to years which then turned to decades. The narrator could've said that decades had turned to centuries had it not been for Gerald breaking the fourth wall and telling the narrator to shut up. There a few more instances of characters breaking the fourth wall in the book. Gerald then adds that it had been in fact only been three days since they started. The narrator then tried to make him look like a liar by saying Says you. Another instance of the narrator talking to the characters was directly after he said that where he said that they needed to find a few prize items before they could find the others who had not been affected. The narrator however had forgotten what they were and as he was remembering what they were a voice then told them that it knew of the items but that it would cost them. Gerald thinking they would really have to pay for this info asked the voice "How much?" The voice then surprised Gerald by saying "How much ya got?" while it was directly behind him. He then literally jumped so high that the narrator quoted that he might as well have had his head in a cloud. He then turned around to see that the voice belonged to Sakiki Amachi. Gerald then pulled out a real authentic gold bar out of his pocket which surprised the girl as she said that she was only joking. She apparently already knew his name and introduced herself to them. She also told them that she was a fortune teller. Saun then proceeded to ask her about how they'd progress any further on their journey. She then explained that they'd need three items to complete the ultimate task at hand. These were as follows: The Phantom Hourglass, the Dimensional Rod, and the Diamond Crest and Pearl Crest. She then follows that up with a grim message. She said that one of them would end up sacrificing themselves. That was all she could tell them but she would try to lend them her powers. Gerald then thanks her for telling them that. They then proceed with finding the third hero which Sakiki could only feel his presence but not actually see him. Saun then noted that she had heard that the three main heroes were supposed to all be a bit odd and unexpected. Saun had known him and Gerald were the heroes when he said this "Look at me and you Gerald. We're unexpected. I'm a Shy Guy, you're a stick figure and this is a trout." Gerald and Sakiki then asked him why he had a trout which he then replies that he doesn't know why he does. After this someone started coming towards them. This person then turned out to be none other than Harrey himself. Sakiki then startled Gerald once again by saying that Harrey was the third hero. Sakiki had asked Saun if Harrey was indeed the third hero which he replied by saying that he remembered something in a prophecy about a mosquito being able to help. Saun however didn't know if the mosquito knew english at all which pissed off Harrey when he tried to talk to him in Mosquito-ish. Harrey then told them that his name was Harrey which he spelled out for them. Saun then made a pun of his name when he said "Hair-e". It was after this that Gerald fell to the ground with a 'THWUMP!' He then thought to himself "What kind of soil makes that sound, ever?!" He then started moving the dirt away and discovered the Ruins of Time which got Harrey upset since he had apparently been looking for them his whole life. The door as he pointed out had the design of an hourglass. Gerald was about to ask how would they get in there when the door started to glow and then opened to reveal stairs. The chapter ends after that. Chapter Three: The End... or is it? No... I guess not... The last chapters of every book in my series end with Saun saying something that should be said by a narrator that ends up pissing everyone around him. The chapter started off with the door to the Ruins of Time closing behind everyone and Gerald panicking about it. Saun then says this "Will they get out? Find out next-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sakiki yelled at him and told him that they didn't need more dreariness. The narrator then steps in and sayd the same thing Saun had said except for what he was going to say next before Sakiki interrupted. Category:Book series